


To love Al Sahim

by AMac0218



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity shows up at Oliver's door in Nanda Parbat, and emotions are high and three words are said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love Al Sahim

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Fanfic based on the Olicity sexiness in the 3x19 preview that came out today.
> 
> I'm sorry if it sucks. I tried to go with a more...artistic approach to the sex instead of going at it explicitly...
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, maybe let me know what I can do to improve on my next story?
> 
> Thank you so so so so much for reading!!!

Oliver sighed as he dipped his head and closed his eyes, the muscle in his jaw jumping a little before he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to come to a decision tomorrow about what he was going to do for Ra’s’ offer. At the knock at his door he looked up and saw it crack open without him even saying anything. His hand fell away from his nose to his mouth as he wanted to be mad at whoever was there, but when he saw her flash of blonde hair he couldn’t stop the small smile on his face. Even in with all the hardships of the past couple of weeks, even with the impending choice he knew he was going to make, Felicity still managed to make him feel light.

 

“Hey..” he said quietly as he sat up a little more.

 

She was leaning against the doorframe as she looked at him then gave him the sad smile back, “Hey.”

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

Silently she shook her head and walked over to him. “Oliver I-,”

 

“Felicity….” he trailed off as he looked up at her. His eyes pleaded with her to not talk about it, to not bring up the inevitable.

 

“You can’t do it,” she said anyway. “And don’t tell me that you have to...You can’t just take the spot as the next Ra’s Al Ghul...What about Starling City? What about what we talked about a few weeks ago? About how you’re-,”

 

“But I do have to do this. I can keep the city safe, I can save Thea, I can save Roy…” He watched as she came over to him, not bothering to sit. Her face was set, though she was obviously upset. “Everything I did, everything that happened has led me right here, _to this moment_ …” he said each word with conviction. “ _I have to do this_.” he said again.

 

“And me?” she asked, her voice quiet. “What about me? I lost you once Oliver and I don’t want to lose you again.”

 

The archer had to look away from her, her face pulling at his heart.

 

“Oliver, _please_ ,” she said quietly as she knelt next to him, reaching out and cupping his face before she turned it toward him.

 

“I can’t...as much as I love you, Felicity, I can’t..” he murmured.

 

She leaned forward without warning and kissed him, just a simple press of her lips to his. When she pulled back he furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“I love you, Oliver…”

 

His eyes fell closed as the words left her mouth, the sound as beautiful as a choir of angels. When he managed to look at her again, his heart hammering so hard against his ribs he was sure that she could hear it in the large room. He reached out slowly and gently took the sides of her glasses and slid them off her face, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so. He folded the arms and set them off to the side, trying to keep his breathing under control.

 

He didn’t want to move, wanting to let her make this decision, even if it was an attempt to keep him, to get him to come back to Starling City. When she leaned forward again his eyes shut in an instant as he kissed her, his mouth instantly parting.

 

Shaky hands unbuttoned his dark shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He helped her the rest of the way and dropped it behind him and leaned forward again, kissing her as he raised up on his knees, his hand against the small of her back causing her to do the same. His rid her of her jacket, then his fingers curled around the sides of her tank top which he pulled up and over her head, his lips finding hers all over again.

 

Felicity sighed against his mouth as her hands wrapped around his neck, her right hand gripping the back of his head while she sucked on his lower lip, causing him to groan and chase her tongue when she tried to soothe the teeth marks.

 

He stood quickly, barely giving her enough time to wrap her legs around his hips, instead he held her left thigh, his left hand pressed to her side as his arm went around her back as he continued to kiss her; making his way over to the four poster bed covered in the blood red duvet and bedroom curtains to match. He stopped set her down at the foot of it, his eyes focusing on hers before he searched her face for any indication that this was not what she wanted. He swallowed thickly as he cupped the side of her face, his thumb brushing over her lips, swollen from his kisses.

 

Oliver settled himself down on the mattress, laying back amongst the many pillows as he looked at her, completely open for her to do with as she pleased. His chest was rising and falling as he watched her make her way over to him, going on her knees on both sides of him. At the weight of her against his hips, Oliver’s mouth dropped open as he pulled in a breath, his hands going to her thighs as she looked down at him.

 

Never in a thousand years would he have thought that he’d have Felicity straddling his waist clad in her bra. He was getting dizzy at the lack of blood making its way to his brain, the ever present problem pressing against her.

 

However, it seemed as if everything they were working toward was paused as she looked down at him.

 

“I never thought that I’d be here doing this, touching you, and...and you letting me-,” he watched her for a moment as she seemed to have issues putting words together.

 

“ _Felicity_ …” he said her name again for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight, and he knew he would be saying it a thousand times more.

 

“Oh wow, your voice...I thought there were only like fifty ways for you to say my name but that’s fifty one and I think that’s my favorite, sort of almost Arrow like and gravely and,” she shivered and he reached out, taking one of her hands in his to get her to focus again.

 

He gave her a small smile as he settled her hand against his chest, right over his heart as it pummeled his ribs as if trying to fit itself into her hand where it had always been.

 

Felicity stopped talking as she looked at the Bratva tattoo under her palm, curling her fingers a bit, her nails moving over his skin lightly, over his nipple which had him almost slamming his hips into her, though he gave more of a languid roll causing her to lean forward and almost choke on her breath.

 

His thumbs moved over her thighs as he watched her inspect him when she managed to compose herself again. He tilted his head to the side as her fingers trailed over every scar that marred his skin. He was opening himself to her in a way he hadn’t opened up to anyone, and he knew she could feel that. He was vulnerable like this, and he didn’t think he’d ever let anyone else touch him the way she was touching him.

 

She touched him like he was made of glass or was a wounded animal. His mouth opened a little as he sucked in a breath and let it out, shivering when her hand passed over the newest scar. It was still tender, the nerves still in shock with what happened all those months ago. When she met his eyes he felt his breath leave him. Her eyes were brimmed with unshed tears which caused Oliver to reach up, but she caught his one hand in both of hers. She brought his fingers to her mouth and pressed small kisses to them, the action causing a tightness to build in his chest. She was freely kissing the hands that had done so much damage, that had killed, that had tortured, and yet she was treating them, him, as if he was something to be worshipped. She leaned down and pressed his lips to the burn on the top of his left pec.

 

She let go of his hand as she straightened up, her hand going behind her back to open the clasp of her bra, his attention immediately going to the slackening in the fabric. The strip of the shoulder straps came down and the bra was cast aside, his eyes widening as she exposed himself to his stare. “Oh, God,” he mumbled quietly, his hands moving up her sides, fingers curled around her ribcage. His thumbs moved over the underside of her perfect mounds. He could hardly stand to touch her, the feeling buzzing moving from his head to his toes almost like electrocution. He leaned up and kissed her again, collecting her in his arms, his hand pressing flat against her back, his fingers going in her hair as he tilted his head to the side and slid his tongue into her mouth.

 

He flipped them and settled between her legs, moving as close to her as he could, pressing himself to her pelvis as his hand slid up her thigh again. He leaned down, dipping his head and pressing his lips to her throat, following as she bowed upward a little, every part of her exposed to his mouth. Sliding his tongue up to the bottom of her ear, he used his teeth to move back down the cord of muscle before he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the middle of her collarbone. His hand slid up her side and he cupped her breast finally, Finally, and he was sure he was going to ass out. He kneaded them, running his thumb over her nipple before he sealed his lips over the other one, gently sucking, laving at it with his tongue.

 

Felicity pushed her fingers into his short blonde hair, going to the top of his head and raking her nails down to his scalp. “O-Oliver,” she mumbled, needing him in other places. She was in a blur of emotions that were radiating from every pore in her body and the next thing she knew he was pressed between her hips again, his nose brushing against hers gently. He leaned down and kissed her eyelids, between her brow and the side of her lips before he pulled away just a little. He reached between them and got himself situated, a gasp leaving her lips when he brushed over her center.

 

“Look at me, Felicity…” he demanded in a quiet voice, an added roll of his hips to bring her attention back to the moment.

 

Her eyes fluttered open, blue meeting blue. He took that moment to push into her, forcing his head to stay up and his eyes to remain boring into hers. Both of their mouths parted as they answered each other’s moans. Her breath came out in a while as he shifted just a little, pressing himself deeper into her and holding still so they could savor and memorize everything they were feeling. From the love that crackled along their skin, igniting the air around them, to the feel of her surrounding him and him buried deep in her. He groaned quietly, unable to stay still any longer. He pulled back and pushed into her again, starting an easy rhythm, one that felt like they had been doing this forever, and that they should continue to do it.

 

Everything built from there. Every pass of his hand, every press of their lips to the other, every whimper and moan that left her mouth that spurred his hips faster. He gripped her hip so tightly she hoped that it bruised, that way she’d have physical proof that this night happened, at least for a little while.

 

His mouth hardly moved from her skin, marking her throat, scraping his teeth over her collarbone as her fingers pulled and gripped, raking lines down his shoulders to his back. His hips snapped forward as everything turned to pinpoint focus.

 

Her breathing quickened with each connection of his hips to hers until everything exploded. Her breath left her in a moan and it was almost as if she couldn’t get herself to take in air as her body shivered and convulsed under him. A groan was ripped from his throat he wasn’t sure if it was noise or a mixture of her name as his hips stuttered and he spilled everything he had into her.

 

Oliver rested his forehead against hers as he panted, his body slumped over hers. As heavy as he was, however, the beautiful blonde under him didn’t seem to notice the weight, she was far too high up on cloud nine, a smile working its way over her face all on its own.

 

When she started to laugh, Oliver’s brows furrowed, sweat dripping off his nose as he pulled back to look at her, “That isn’t...a sound I was hoping to hear.” he murmured, blush starting at the base of his back and rushing up his neck, turning his ears pink.

 

Felicity broke down in a fit of giggles when the archer pulled out of her and had enough strength to lean on his arm and looked down at her. She was laughing, and she could practically feel the blow she delivered to his ego, but she couldn’t help it. Everything came crashing down at once. The moment he touched her she would be ruined for everyone else, and the same with him. She would never be able to be with anyone else and feel as complete, as content as she felt right now. She would never be able to have this again, and she’d waited this long to have him, and once again she was going to lose him.

 

Her laughter turned into tears and she put her hands over her face to hide them, pulling her knees up a little, trying to make herself as small as she could.

 

“Hey...hey, hey,” he murmured as he reached out and pulled her against his chest. “Shh...Felicity...it’s okay..”

 

She shook her head, “It isn’t,” she said, her voice cracking with so much emotion Oliver felt a pang in his heart. “It isn’t okay...I just...I want you, Oliver...everything with you...but whenever we take a step forward it’s always crashing down around us,” she said, sniffling a little, trying to get herself under a little control. “The kiss in the hospital that led to us breaking up...Ray getting hurt to show me realize what I felt for you and now that I told you...now that we did this you have to turn around become the stupid Demon’s head and I’m going to lose you all over again,” she cried a little harder.

 

His heart broke. What was he supposed to tell her? “It’s going to be okay...you aren’t going to lose me…I love you Felicity...and I always find my way back to you..”

 

That was true, he did always seem to find his way back to Starling City, back to her, and now that they had this, maybe he would try a little harder to return sooner. Her arms wound around his back and she seemed to relax, her tears done. For now. He sighed, brushing his lips over the crown of her head, “I love you,” he said again.

 

“I love you...and I wish that was enough..” she whispered back.

  
“It will always be more than enough...”


End file.
